


I Still Been Mobbing on the Low

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: It’s prom but Ellie needs to come clean about how The Brotherhood was able to spoil Colt’s plan.





	I Still Been Mobbing on the Low

This, this was the best night of Ellie’s life. The fairy lights sparkled around the walls of the hotel ballroom the school had rented and the giant windows overlooked a small pond with a gorgeous fountain, glowing in the moonlight, the scene straight out of a movie. Riya and Darius were huddled in a corner, talking intently; even if they weren’t on their way to reconciling, at least they were being civil. And, in her arms, with his hands clutching her waist, holding her so gently, as if she would break and fade away, stood Colt, as close as he could be.

She had almost fallen over in shock when she opened the door and he stood, clad in a fitted suit, on the steps of Riya’s home. Silhouetted in the streetlights, he looked ethereal, inhuman. Was he an angel? A devil? Both, sent to take her to heaven and hell, at the same time? She didn’t care, couldn’t care, when she leaped into his arms and kissed him on the doorstep, trying to communicate every word she could not say and every worry she could not share in the back-and-forth of lips and tongue.

He had been the perfect date. She was amazed when he had charmed Riya (though she had always been swayed by a pretty face). She was astounded when he actually, finally, agreed to dance with her, spinning her around the dance floor like she was a princess. But he was no prince; instead, he was the troubled antihero and she was his desperate love and she would follow him until the end of the earth, the end of time, for one more night like this.

It was a perfect, perfect night.

And she was going to ruin it.

She took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to do this.

“Colt?”

“Hmm?” She felt his hands tighten on her waist and took a deep breath, trying to enjoy this last moment through the dread in her stomach.

“I…” Her throat caught. She started again. “I need to tell you something.”

He pulled back to look at her and his face fell. She was sure he could tell, by her face and her voice and the tears starting to form in her eyes, that this was not good. “What’s up?”

She took a deep breath. She could do this. “I know how The Brotherhood knew about the plan.”

“What?” Colt’s eyes widened. He glanced around, quickly, then leaned closer. “How?”

“Jason, I knew him, he was my dad’s partner and I thought he wanted to capture The Brotherhood.” Colt still looked confused. “He kept calling me and texting me. He said he wanted intel on them. I….. I just….”

She could pinpoint the moment he realized, when his eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped and his hands fell from her waist. “What?”

The tears had started running down her cheeks. “I only told him that you guys were planning something at the stadium and-”

“You told them?” He took a step back and Ellie immediately felt colder.

“I didn’t know he was…I’m so so sorry, I only thought….” She trailed off when Colt took another step back, running his hand over his face.

They stood there, staring at each other, and she watched as the the shock fade slowly faded into anger. He looked at her, eyes narrowing, and Ellie wished the floor would swallow her as moments passed, minutes, where Ellie couldn’t find her voice and Colt seethed.

“I trusted you.” He took a step closer, emphasizing each word by pointing a shaking finger in her direction. “I fought for you. If it wasn’t for me, your dad would be dead.  _Dead_.” His eyes flashed and he shook his head. She cringed at the fury in his eyes.

He was right. He had fought with his father, the most important person in his life, to save her dad, the most important person in her life. Her dad might be dead, if it weren’t for him.

Colt hung his head. “Instead, mine is.”

“I’m so-” Ellie’s throat closed up and she couldn’t finish the sentence. She didn’t think it mattered anyways. He wouldn’t even meet her eyes.

“I have to go.” With that, he turned on his heel and took off, darting through the dance floor, past the tables, picking up speed the further he went until he was out the door and gone.

Ellie dropped her head and covered her eyes, tears still seeping out and falling onto her dress, onto the ground, onto the fancy heels she borrowed from Riya. She deserved that.

She took a deep breath, then another, and made up her mind. She didn’t know if she would be welcome but she just couldn’t let him run away again. She took off, sliding across the dance floor in her heels, dodging happy couples swaying the night away, almost falling a few times, until she hit the carpet and was able to run faster. 

She could see the door, so close now. She spun around a table and stopped short as she almost smashed into a figure in a gorgeous blue dress. Of course. Ingrid.

“Hello, Ellie. Leaving so soon?” She looked amazing, as always, silk artfully draping down her body, arching a perfect eyebrow in her direction.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Ellie looked around for Ingrid’s entourage but, of course, they were nowhere to be found, right when Ellie could actually use a distraction.

“But where did your date go? Chase him off already? Cuz he was handso-”

Before she could think about it, Ellie reacted, taking two hands and pushing Ingrid into a table. She didn’t even have time to appreciate the “oof” that came from Ingrid’s mouth before she took off, racing through the ballroom and out the front door of the hotel.

She at least let out a halfhearted “Sorry” over her shoulder as she finally cleared the last few feet and was able to run out the door.

“Colt? COLT?!?” She emerged outside and raced down the front steps, losing a shoe like a criminal Cinderella.  She couldn’t see him and continued down the walk, past the tall hedges and antique streetlights, making her way towards the lot, to the limo. She was halfway there when a strong hand intercepted her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her, hard, right into the bushes.

“Owww.” She yanked her hand back, rubbing it gingerly. When she looked up to confront her assailant, her blood ran cold.

“Hello, Ellie.” Jason grinned at her. “How’s prom?”

“You….” Ellie glared at him. “What are you doing here? Looking for another stab wound?”

Jason smile turned menacing. “Ha. Funny. I just wanted to say that it looked like you were having fun in there, dancing with your date. He sure cleans up well.”

Her heart stopped. “Where is he?”

Jason stepped closer, leaning over her. “Do you remember threatening me? Saying you would ruin me?” He paused, staring at her, shadows on his face making him look even more threatening. “You forget that I can take everything from you. Everything.”

He cuffed her chin and brushed by her, his shoulder hitting her just too roughly to be accidental.

He stopped to turn to her and, flashing a grin and a wink, said, “Have a great night.” 

With that, he sauntered up the front walk, whistling, before walking around his cruiser and opening the door. There he paused to look at her and, with a smirk and a mock salute, he hopped into the car and drove away.

Ellie looked around. The shadows seemed more frightening now, when you knew what could hide in them. There was no one around, only the wind, rustling the hem of her dress. She had never felt so alone.

“Colt?”


End file.
